


Adventures in Alola

by The_Amazing_Uncle_Leslie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Baby's First Fanfic, Canon Related, Gen, Humor, Leslie is 18+, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Uncle_Leslie/pseuds/The_Amazing_Uncle_Leslie
Summary: We may not have known it at first but we were about to embark on a journey that would take us to the very ends of Alola - and even to another dimension. This was sure to be the adventure of a lifetime.





	Adventures in Alola

It was a beautiful, moonlit night when my mother and I arrived at our new home in the Alola Region. To our right was the outskirts of a place named Hau’oli City. To the left, Route 1. I could hear the distant cries of battling Pokémon coming from someplace in that direction, but I couldn't exactly place where. And finally, right in front of us, was a gorgeous beach, where the water was a nearly-transparent shade of blue and the waves were gently rolling onto the shore.

Out on the sand, I could also see some sort of beat-up shack of some kind. It had many boarded-up holes in the roof and walls, and it seemed like all the windows had been broken at some point. I couldn’t imagine that anyone would be living there, let alone the famed Pokémon Professor Kukui. I'd heard that he used his own body to study Pokémon moves, which I thought was kind of weird. However, I also kind of admired Kukui for it. He was so devoted to his research that he sacrificed his own well-being. Kukui was so cool!

We had just gotten out of the moving van when my mother said, “Ah! There’s nothing quite like the salty air of the beach, huh Leslie?”

She had her eyes closed, and seemed to be enjoying the breeze that was gently blowing through. I moved to join her and closed my eyes as well. I breathed in a deep lungful of the cool summer air. It was the kind of breath where everything seemed right with the world and, for a brief moment, I forgot about all of life’s troubles. After a few more seconds, I responded, “Yeah. It’s a great night to be moving in.” 

“Speaking of which, don’t we have some boxes to unpack?” She said.

“Yes indeed, we do,” I said. “But first, we should really get some rest. It’s nearly midnight, and we still haven’t been to sleep yet.”

We had a moving crew at the house already to move the heavier furniture and appliances, so all that was left were antiques and other smaller items.

Mother said, “Yes, I suppose so. It’s not like the boxes are going anywhere!”

She put a big smile on her face and walked over to the porch. Then, she opened the door and beckoned me inside. This was the first time I'd ever set foot in the new house, and I couldn't help but feel a deep sense of excitement. This was the start of a brand new life and a brand new adventure, the likes of which I would never have even dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please try not to judge it too harshly. However, I am, and always will be, open to any kind of constructive criticism or feedback.


End file.
